


Meeting at the Same Crossroad

by rabits_chan



Series: The Despair-Inducing Fanfic Project [5]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Ideas, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Mistakes were made, Why Did I Write This?, except marie, i'm sorry kurusu is just the bar dude, persona q all over again, throwing in my waifus because why not, velvet room-free, welcome to the happiness quota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabits_chan/pseuds/rabits_chan
Summary: The typical year of Narukami Yu and Arisato Minato.And Kurusu Akira, but he mainly just makes coffee for 18 strangers who come every day.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to go Persona Q all over again!  
> I like shipping Arisato x Mochizuki, AND Narukami x Shirogane, so I decided to compile all my quirky shit and ideas, and then realize, "Oh...it's Persona Q but with, like, a bunch of extra characters!"  
> I hope you like reading this fanfic I'm going to write. It's going to be a ride between life, death, time, space, and even Kurusu's coffee itself.  
> Enjoy the shitshow, and embrace despair.

Narukami Yu opened his eyes to something strange.

 

This was not Inaba by any chance, or rather, the countryside at all. He was staring at a large school, a few times larger than Yasogami High School. Something familiar about this school nagged his brain, somehow... It felt extra lonely as he realized his girlfriend/possible soulmate, Naoto Shirogane was not here. Normally, she would have known where he was, being a detective and all, but that didn't seem right.  _It's okay. Naoto is pretty patient, so it can't hurt to be gone for, I don't know, and hour or so._  
He decided to get some food and leave at a nearby station. He had some money, anyway. After getting some takoyaki at what seemed to be Paulownia Mall, he headed for the nearest station to bring him back to Inaba: Iwatodai. As he paid for and stepped onto the train, he saw something- or, perhaps someone strange.

 

A blue-haired boy with earphones.

 

Arisato Minato was in the same predicament. He didn't find himself in his dorm room at Gekkoukan. He barely saw any large buildings, besides a supermarket. He walked around just to familiarize himself with the place he was in, and thank god, his earphones were with him. His partener, who called him his "beloved", Mochizuki Ryoji, was not. He had never felt so lonely in his life, but he kept on going.  _Perhaps I'll meet him on the train, and since it's cold and there's way too much fog here, maybe his scarf will help..._ He imagined being surrounded by Mochizuki's fluffy(and impossibly long) scarf, but he knew that wouldn't happen yet. He looked for the closest train station, which was Yaso-inaba and boarded the train, and saw something that didn't settle well with him.

 

A silver haired boy, glasses in one hand.

 

They dismissed each other as passerby, but didn't know they would meet again.


	2. April: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narukami finds Arisato at his door, along with a strange scarf-clad boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m sorry.  
> I promised Yu x Naoto, but I ain't so good at F/M ships. So, this fic is primarily Persona 3.  
> I will also apologize to the people who want Kurusu to have more of a role. It's just that I haven't finished P5 yet(I'm still at Kaneshiro's palace) and I’m not acquainted to his personality. Also, sorry to the guys who thought this fic wasn’t over. I never make a fic one chapter unless it's ridiculously long or isn't important.  
> This note is getting too long. Just enjoy the shitshow.
> 
> Embrace despair.(And crappy Mochizuki lines.)

Narukami Yu has stepped off the train as soon as he stepped on. why? He didn't know; he just felt like it was right. And there was Inaba, just a few steps away from the train. As he took his first few steps in Inaba, he looked around.  _This isn't like Tokyo at all._ ~~~~ ~~~~Narukami really just hoped there would be a café. The best one he'd been to was in Tokyo(it was called Cafe Leblanc or something like that) and was run by a guy his age with black hair and what seemed to be (his girlfriend...?) a girl with glasses and a computer. He wished something like that would be in Inaba, but most of the small town was countryside, and had very few large buildings. And then, there was his uncle.

Fourteen minutes had passed, and he didn't show up. Narukami was getting worried and nearly decided to go look himself before Dojima Ryotaro and Nanako arrived. “Hey, Narukami-kun.” Dojima walked over and shook his hand. “I'm Ryotaro Dojima, and this is Nanako.” Narukami thought it was odd that his uncle was introducing himself again when they met almost a month ago, but he decided to stay polite. “It's nice to meet you.” “Hey, no need to be so formal.  **I've seen you naked.** ”, pulling Narukami in as close as possible. “Well, let's head home.”

When he opened the door, he did not expect to see 8 people.

Specifically, Hanamura Yosuke, Satonaka Chie, Amagi Yukiko, Tatsumi Kanji, Kujikawa Rise, Kuma, Shirogane Naoto, and Marie...?

”Hey guys.” Narukami said, keeping the reunion light and not too sudden. “Hey, partner!” came the voice of Hanamura, rushing to greet him. “Sensei, it's meeeeeeee!” shouted Kuma, giving his a hug. “I'm beary happy you arrived! Everyone's been waiting!” As everyone greeted Narukami and embraced his arrival(especially Kujikawa and Tatsumi), Shirogane remained strangely quiet. “Hm? Shirogane-kun?” “Oh, um...I'm just a little taken in by your arrival.” “Come join us. It's okay.” Shirogane inched forward, clearly still taken in, and then suddenly came forward and held his hand without warning. Amagi then burst into unintelligible laughter and fell on the floor. “Hmm...” Kuma thought. “Who would win? Hanamura-kun, Shirogane-kun, or Kuma? Narukami-kun, I hope you're  _beary_ pre _bear_ ed for this un _bear_ able  _bear_ of a battle!”

Everyone just stood in awkward silence, staring at him, until the doorbell rang.

Nanako ran into the room, shouting, “I’ll get it!” She opened the door and as two high schoolers, both with dark hair, one with a scarf and one with headphones, and immediately dashed to her big bro's side. “Onii-chan, those guys look scary!” “It's okay, I'll handle it.” He looked at the doors and immediately recognized one.  _Hey, that's the guy on the train. Wait, how many did we invite?_ Narukami walked to the door, suspicion surrounding the air. “Who...are you?” “Oh, sorry for coming in uninvited. We just want to say hello. I'm Arisato Minato,” the blue-haired boy with earphones said. “This here is Mochizuki Ryoji.” He pointed to the boy with the scarf. “I'm Mochizuki Ryoji. It's nice to meet you.” Narukami got the gist of it, but he still had a few more questions. “So...you Arisato-kun's friend or something?” “Nope! I'm his boyfriend.”

Narukami could hear Amagi rolling on the floor, drowned in laughter, and felt Tatsumi just relating to everything.

”So, why are you here?” Narukami asked. “Well, me and my so-called boyfriend Mochizuki just wanted to say hello and introduce ourselves. We're residing in the Amagi Inn for now, along with, I don't know, 10 other people and a dog.” Narukami now had his questions answered, but he wanted to know what Arisato's friends were like. “Hey, Arisato-kun. Maybe I could introduce my friends to yours and vice versa. How about it?” Arisato went quiet, but Mochizuki stepped in and yelled, “Sure! Is next week fine with you? I may have to check the schedule, but I think most of us, if not all, are free on Wednesday.” Narukami agreed, and after a bit of chitchat, closed the door. As he came in, everyone was silent until Satonaka spoke up. “Narukami-kun, who was that?” Except the problem was Narukami couldn't give a straight answer.

”I-I actually have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. It's hard to remember the plot of P4, and it's even harder to fix it where no one dies. Oh, and plus, to make it more amusing for me, everyone knows each other already. It helps me. I know, Naoto, Arisato, and NANAKO is OOC. but NYEH  
> Hey, this is my first time writing a Persona fic. Give me a break.  
> Please forgive the Hiimdaisy reference. And my stupid compressed writing.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the happiness quota, everyone.  
> I'm sorry for making AriMochi look terrible.  
> Or that shit ship name.


End file.
